nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Short 4:Dawn VS Vuxo REMATCH
Welcome to a BATTLE SHORT! This episode will be the REMATCH of one of my specials from OMB. Remember last Christmas? When Dawn fought Vuxo? Here's the REMATCH! The Rematch Dawn and Vuxo prepared to face off for the 2nd time. Then Dawn said "I'm a lot stronger than I was before". Then Vuxo said "You still aren't strong enough to defeat me". Then Vuxo used an Omega Punch and punched Dawn straight in the chest! However, Dawn wasn't even marked and she kicked Vuxo away before saying "Now do you see my improvement"? Vuxo glared at Dawn and laughed. Then he said "Now you may actually be a worthy fight". Then Vuxo threw off his cape and summoned the Flare Blade. Dawn summoned Tournesol and said "You'll taste defeat this time Deathbringer". "And you'll taste your own blood, hellspawn" said Vuxo as his eyes glowed red with malice. ... (Dio) I'm out of original openings. So I'll just be generic this time. FIGHT! Dawn used some black lightning to blast Vuxo through the wall. Then she threw Tournesol at him and it sliced into him. But then Vuxo pulled it out and threw it on the ground. He then said "Nice try, smartass". Then Vuxo blasted Dawn with a laser of energy and blasted her into the sky. Then Vuxo teleported into the sky and grabbed Dawn as she fell, he then tossed her into orbit and flew up after her. Dawn called Tournesol to her and used Zalexia to shoot a fire arrow down at Vuxo. But Vuxo dodged the arrow and then threw a punch at Dawn. Dawn used Tournesol to block the punch and then she slashed Vuxo, stunning him. Then Dawn entered her dark form and kicked Vuxo in the side of his head, knocking him flying into the moon. Vuxo got up and turned hyper and said "You're pissing off the wrong person Dawn". Then Vuxo flew into Dawn with a huge uppercut and knocked her into the sun. Then Vuxo turned his back and said "You will never be a match for me". However, Dawn absorbed ALL of the heat from the sun and entered Wrath form! Vuxo looked over and said "Is that supposed to impress me"? Then Vuxo entered his Super X form and said "I can smash you with 1 move Dawn". Then Dawn blasted forward as she slowed time to a near halt. She prepared her special technique Iblis Slice, a slice that can 1-shot even omnipotent beings! Vuxo saw the slash and summoned the sword of infinity just in time to block it. Then Vuxo turned Alpha X and said in Dawn's ear "Nice try, rookie". Then he punched her and almost killed her in 1 hit. Then Dawn got pissed and yelled in anger as she entered her Pure Wrath form! Dawn began punching Vuxo with full-force punches that were cracking time and space as she got more and more vicious. But Vuxo wasn't even dazed as Dawn began to tire and back-flipped backwards a few feet. Then she summoned Gellostis and combined it with Tournesol and Zalexia. She then named the new blade Tournexiaostis and said "Let's see you survive now Vuxo". Then Dawn slowed time down to an almost halt again and this time, she slashed Vuxo with the Iblis Slice! Time resumed and Vuxo still stood. He then glared at Dawn and said "I am too strong now". "I am beyond omnipotent"! Then Vuxo punched Dawn in the chest and knocked her spine out! Dawn fell and started to float through space. However, she opened a portal and she drifted into it. The portal sent her to the Everlight, allowing her to recharge her power and heal. Her spine was brought back and she was restored to full power. Then a portal opened and Vuxo stepped out. "Knock knock". said Vuxo as he summoned the sword of infinity and upgraded it to the blade of infinity! Then Dawn said "Here, I grow stronger as time passes, you've made your fatal mistake Deathbringer". Then Dawn entered God form! Vuxo laughed and said "Come then, show me the power you possess". Then Dawn slowed time to a perfect halt and used all of her rage and anger and power and determination in her Iblis Slice that hit Vuxo perfectly! Vuxo looked weak and then he smacked Dawn in the face and knocked her flying back a good distance before saying "I actually felt that one". "Too bad it wasn't nearly enough to do what you thought it was gonna do". Then Vuxo prepared his Grand Cross! "Let me show you how to end a fight young Dawn". Then Vuxo created clones of himself and they all prepared the Grand Cross! Then Vuxo said "Now young Dawn, guess which of us is the real me". Then the clones started teleporting all around Dawn and laughing evilly. Dawn looked pissed and said "And let me show you something you haven't seen in awhile". Then Dawn called up a tornado that blasted the clones away and made them disappear. The real Vuxo was on the sidelines, he looked angry. Then Vuxo said "This is where this game ends Dawn". "I'm going to win this battle with only 1 more move"! Then Vuxo flew into deep space and put his hand into the air. He began to make a giant deathball that threatened to destroy the entire timeline! Vuxo then said "This is how much hatred I have for you Mobians"! Then Dawn yelled back at him "Why do you hate your own kind so much"!? Then Vuxp snarled as the deathball grew even larger. Then Vuxo said "The Mobians of today are SHIT compared to how strong we were in the past"! "When it was MY time, us Mobian were actually respected for our strength". "Nowadays, you Mobians are like a virus, you're weak and unwanted". Then Vuxo's eys turned pure black and he said "Now, I will purge the entire Giga Timeline off all of you weaklings"! Dawn summoned all of her energy she had left into a ball of energy. She then said "I'm no hero". "But anyone's better than you right now". Then Vuxo entered his Final form and the ball of energy began to crack the timelines! Then Vuxo said "All life is born to die". "Witness this young weakling known as Dawn, the destruction of your entire existence". Then Vuxo fired the deathball down at Dawn herself! Dawn launched her ball of energy and then she prepared herself for whatever came next. She said a prayer and then said out loud "If this world shall die, I shall die with it". The deathball easily brushed Dawn's ball of energy aside and collided with Dawn in a full-force impact! Dawn managed to hold the deathball steady and then she said "My heart and body are both too stubborn to die Vuxo". Then Dawn's energy left her and she was smashed into Mobius ad everything erupted into flames and existence ended... KO? Category:Fights Category:Battle Shorts